Space Jam: Cheer Version
by AnimePrincess19
Summary: Now what if not only Michael Jordan was pulled to Looney Toon Land, but 5 teenage cheerleaders as well? Love for the monstars and awesome basketball playing skills that's what! Tell me if you like it or not please, but don't flame. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1:Down The Rabbit Hole

**I hope you like it but first, some bios really quick.**

**Name: Amanda James**

**Age: 16**

**Looks: Straight black hair( up to waist), light purple eyes, and milk-chocolate skin.**

**Other: Is a cheerleader with her friends, loves music, and is known to be a bit shy at times.**

**Name: Kayla Stone**

**Age:16**

**Looks: Curly brown hair(up to mid-back), light blue eyes, and caramel skin**

**Other:Is a cheerleader, loves to cook with a passion, loud and always tries to make friends with everyone.**

**Name: Kriss Ally**

**Age:16**

**Looks:Straight long blonde hair(up to forearm), hazel eyes, and caramel skin.**

**Other:Loves playing basketball but likes cheerleading even better, competitive and a tomboy that never liked the cheer skirts.**

**Name: Miki Mitchels**

**Age: 16**

**Looks: Curly red hair(up to shoulders), dark brown eyes, a few freckles on her cheeks and pale-ish skin.**

**Other: Is a determined girl that loves to dance and has to give everything her best shot.**

**Name: Natalie Hatsune**

**Age:16**

**Looks:Wavy blonde hair(up to shouders), green eyes with hints of blue, and a sun-kissed tan for her skin color.**

**Other: Natalie loves to make a few jokes, hates when people she cares about are hurt, and loves playing a few sports as long as she gets a chance to learn.**

**Now hope you like the first chapter! **

**Chapter 1: Down The Rabbit Hole **

*~Amanda's POV~*

"AMANDA!" was the sound I woke up to this morning. That was the lovely sound of my mother waking me up. Too bad she's not here to see me. She's on the phone voicemail.

You see my parents are always away on business so that's how they wake me up. They also let some of the daughters of their business partners live here and we've all become friends. There's Kayla, Kriss, Miki and me. I picked up the phone and said morning to my mom.

"Morning Mom"

"Morning Sweetie. I just called to wake you up and remind you that Natalie is coming today so please make her feel welcome and don't forget to go to school."

"Yes, yes mom."

"And please try not to get into too much trouble this year, ok?"

"Hey! In my defense, she started the whole fight ok? But I'll try not to. Bye, Love you."

"Love you too." And we both hung up.

"Amanda was that your mom?" Kriss poked her head into the room, her blonde hair all messy from sleeping.

"Yep."

"Oh and Kayla wants to know what you want for breakfast."

"Tell her she can choose." Kriss nodded and went to go tell Kayla the answer to her question.

I quickly took a shower and changed into a black T-shit that said, CSI: Can't Stand Idiots in yellow, dark blue skinny jeans, and black strap sandals. I untangled my hair and left it down. I ran down stairs to see Kayla putting her famous pancakes on the table.

Kayla was wearing a hot pink shirt that had a black bow on the side, a black skirt that went to her knees with a pink belt and black flats. She left her hair down too but she had a mini braid by her left cheek.

"Morning Kay."

"Morning Mandy. I think Natalie is coming after school." Kayla sat down and started eating some of her pancakes.

"I wouldn't say that Kay-Kay," Kriss said walking in the kitchen. "There's a car in the driveway. Kriss was wearing a white tank top with the words, 'I Don't Bite...Much.' on it in black, along with some light blue jeans and high tops. Kriss also put her hair into a ponytail.

"Really?" Kayla went to the window and then ran to the door.

"Hi Natalie!" Kayla yelled.

"Um...hi?" The girl walked in. She had bluish-green eyes, blonde hair that was held in a messy bun. She had a tan so I'm guessing she used to live in Hawaii or something. Natalie was wearing a light blue shirt, with white skinny jeans and white adidas.

"I'm Kayla."

"Morning Everyone." Miki yawned and walked in. Miki put her usually curly red hair into a red side ponytail. She was wearing a white shirt that had a blue monster on it with the words 'I MADE YOU A CUPCAKE BUT MY MONSTER ATE IT.' on it, ripped jeans and combat boots.

"Hi Kayla, I'm Natalie" Natalie extended her hand for a handshake and Kayla shook it quickly.

"I'm Miki, that's Amanda," Miki said pointing at me "and that's Kriss." She quickly pointed at Kriss and smiled.

"Well like I said before I'm Natalie Hatsune, and can I see my room?"

"Upstairs, 5th door to the left." Natalie said a quick thank you and ran upstairs to put her bags down before coming back so we could to school.

When she came back, we quickly finished breakfast and ran to school. At lunch we all got to know Natalie better and she was already one of us.

~After School,In The Gym(Normal POV)~

"Natalie, you're gonna have to go home without us." Miki informed Natalie.

"Why?"

"We got cheer tryouts." Kriss deadpanned. Kriss hated tryouts because usually it was freshmen(the girls are juniors) and they usually were horrible.

"Cheerleading? Can I try? I'm somewhat flexible."

"Um, sure." We taught her the routine she had to perform with the other candidates. When the rest of the 'perky' freshmen got in, they performed.

"Ok, the following girls have made it on the squad based on the junior cheerleaders' and my opinions." The Cheer Coach, said walking down the line of girls. "Michelle Portman, Leslie Hunter, Grace Ortiz, and Natalie Hatsune, congratulations you're on the squad."

The girls as they were called started jumping up and down, giddy that were now considered 'popular' according to the stereotypical high school popularity chart. Natalie hugged Amanda and Kayla who both hugged her back.

"Girls, come back tomorrow for cheer practice and fittings for the new uniform." The girls then got their stuff and went out for ice cream and maybe to the park.

~Meanwhile In Looney Toon Land~

The Looney Toons had just witnessed and were terrified by Nerdlucks turned Monstars.

"Eh," Bugs said chewing his usual carrot. "I think we might need a little help." An idea then hatched in his head.

"And I know just the person to help us."

~At the golf course(where Michael Jordan was)~

"... you are my weapon, you are me." And Larry hit the golf ball. The 3 men behind him started clapping, Stan saying words of praise to him while the ball came close to the hole but didn't go in. Larry just stayed in the same position just staring at where the ball landed.

"You can stop posing now Larry." Michael joked while the second guy(whose name I forgot) went up to take his turn.

While he was taking his turn, Larry asked Michael about his chances of being a NBA player. Michael shook his head.

"Oh come on Michael."

"No."

"Don't kid me."

"Look, this is a man's game and you can't play."

"What if I try really really hard?"

"Can you be quiet? I'm about to hit the ball."

"It's because I'm white isn't it?"

"No, Larry's white."

"Larry's clear." And the other guy hit the ball, it also coming close but not in the hole.

"Good shot" Both Michael and Larry said to him and Michael went up.

"You can do this," Stan whispered to give Michael a boost of confidence. He put his gloves to take the shot.

~With the Girls~

"Best. Ice Cream. Ever." Natalie gushed between each spoonful of the heavenly treat that is commonly known as chocolate ice cream.

"Ben and Jerry's rocks." Kriss agreed holding her own pint of chocolate ice cream.

"But strawberry is better." Miki stated calmly as she usually did when eating sweets.

"No, Vanilla is the King of all flavors, and part of the world agrees with me." Amanda shot out.

"Cookies and Cream kills your so called 'Vanilla' by mixing my 2 favorite things together." Kayla disagreed.

"Hey guys look over there."

"Huh?" They looked just in time to see a black cat with a neon pink collar run into a bunny hole.

"FLUFFY!" Kayla yelled instantly running to the park where they just saw the cat.

"Fluffy?"

"Kayla had a pet cat with her when she moved in and a week ago she ran away."

"Oh. Cool." They waited 5 minutes for Kayla to come back with the cat but she didn't.

"Kayla?" They walked to the bunny hole and were pulled in by a a lasso rope. Kriss, Miki, Amanda, and Natalie were pulled underground and towards a giant Warner Bros. Logo.

What they saw when they landed was unbelievable.

**So, Love it? Hate it? Don't know about it? Please read/Review to see Bugsy and the Monstars in the next chappie.**

**And Special Thanks to Monstarz Girl for giving me and convincing me to do the story in the first place on DevArt. Ok **

**BAII!**


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting The Enemy

**Ok, hi again! This is the 2nd chapter of Space Jam:Cheer Version!**

**Ok, to the reviwers:**

**MonstarzGirl:Your welcome. And thank you.**

**angelsweet2011: Thank you and you have no idea.**

**NOW I for got to do this last time so I will have my good friend Kriss say it for me to make up for the last time and for now as well.**

**Kriss: AnimePrincess19 doesn't own anything except for the OCs(me, Amanda, Kayla, Miki and Natalie) and the plot line. Everything else belongs to the Warner Bros.**

**Anime:Thank you now, ON TO THE STORY :3**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Enemy**

*~Kriss' POV~*

We were pulled through the Warner Bros. Logo and landed on a trampoline of sorts. When I opened my eyes somewhat expecting pitch black death staring me back in my face, I see Michael Jordan getting examined by Daffy Duck.

"He's A-OK!" Daffy exclaimed and stamped a big A-OK on Michael's head. I must be dreaming.

"Um, hi?" I slowly said after pinching myself. What? I want to know if I'm asleep or not, don't judge me.

"Eh, What's up doc?" I heard the unmistakeable voice of the best-known Looney Toon ever, who's known for his tricks, Bugs Bunny. I quickly turned around to see the grey rabbit chewing on a carrot.

"Ok, now I know I'm dreaming or something."

"Why do you think so?"

"Well, for 1, you are not real, you're just a cartoon character."

"Oh, really? If I wasn't real, could I do this?" He grabbed me and gave me 1 of those kisses he usually gave to someone he just fooled to distract them and run away. The other girls just giggled at my most likely gaping look that I knew I had on my face.

"Ok, maybe you are real, but seriously why is 1 of my favorite basketball heros that just retired here?"

"My thoughts exactly," Michael said looking at the rabbit.

"This is a cool town ya got here." Miki said looking around.

"Anyway, you see, there were these tiny aliens that are going to enslave us, so because they weren't so tall, we challenged them to a game of basketball but now those tiny aliens ain't so small anymore. So basically," Bugs grabbed Natalie's shoulders and yelled "WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Ok, I get Michael Jordan but why us?"

"Sam here got his hat stolen by a cat and pulled down you guys while trying to get the cat."

"Stupid cat." Sam started mumbling.

"Well I can help. I know how to play basketball, I learned from watching my cousins play." Kriss admitted.

"I guess I can learn," Natalie also suggested.

"One small problem, we don't have any training facilities." Michael deadpanned.

"Actually we do."

"Well I don't know about you guys but I wanna go find something to eat." Miki said walking off.

"We'll go with Miki, we'll meet you guys there in 5 minutes." Kayla said walking off with Amanda and Miki.

"Alright see you in 5 minutes then."

"Now where is this gym you pride yourselves on?"

~With Amanda/Miki/Kayla(Amanda's POV)~

Me, Miki and Kayla were eating some hamburgers from the McDonald's that they apparently had in Looney Toon Land.

The door opened and some Looney Toon-looking guys walked in, one of them was tall and blue so he had to crouch to get into the building, another was orange and slightly chubby, the next one was purple and muscular, and the last one was green and had spikes in his neck.

"Hey look at these guys, they're kinda cool-looking."

"They seem like aliens."

"I've never seen them before and I've ALOT of Looney Toons."

"Well then why not ask them?" Miki then got up and walked over to the tall blue one.

*~Normal POV~*

Blanko was waiting for Pound to get their order before he went to sit down at one of the empty tables. He was thinking about how Nawt was doing spying on the Looney Toons when he felt a tap on his leg. He looked down to see a girl.

'Wow, what a different Looney Toon, wait it's a girl, eh, she's kind of pretty.' She said something but he didn't hear her so he crouched down and said:

"Can you repeat that?"

"I was asking you and your friends were new to Looney Toon Land."

"Who's asking?" Bupkus somewhat growled, he was somewhat listening to the question.

"Me and my friends over there."

"Oh, we're here to-" Bupkus covered Blanko's mouth before he could finish.

"Yes we're new around here but I haven't seen you or your...friends."

"We're new around here too?"

"GUYS!" Another red,short but speedy alien yelled running in. "They brought-" He noticed me.

"Who's she?"

"No one special, let's go." The orange one said walking out with a bag. I awkwardly walked back to our table.

"So?"

"Yes and No."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, they were acting suspicious. But they said yes."

"Ok?"

"Well we have to go 5 minutes is up."

~With the Monstars~

"So what were you saying Nawt?" Pound asked after finishing his burger.

"They brought humans to help them."

"Like?"

"They got Michael Jordan and some girls that can play. They're going to go train."

"Like that other girl at the McDonald's?"

"Exactly."

"She seemed nice..." Blanko thought out loud.

"Blanko, what are you saying?"

"Nothing!"

"They're probably the enemy so no friends with them AT ALL. Understand?" Blanko nodded quickly so they could change the subject.

"What were you guys talking about anyway?"

"She was asking if we were new here."

"And he almost said why we were here in the first place." Bupkus added with a slight sneer.

"Well, the Toons were heading to the Gym to train, why not introduce ourselves?" Bang suggested with a malicious smirk.

**Ok that's it^^ **

**srry for the wait everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting The Enemy, Part 2

**Anime: Hello my precious readers. I'm not dead!**

**Audience: *gasp***

**Anime:I know it sure seemed like it huh? But no more! I shall try my hardest to continue and get this up and running again!**

**Natalie:Anime owns nothing except for my friends,me and the plot.**

**Anime: Nicely put my friend. ONWARDS!**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Enemy, Part 2**

* * *

*~Amanda's POV~*

After that random...meeting(?) at the McDonald's we headed to the gym and walked in on the Looney Toons living up to their name.

You must be wondering what I'm referring to while some of you are smiling knowing exactly what I'm talking about. They were **spitting on the gym floor.** Now I don't know about you but that's not exactly good for playing basketball on.

"We miss anything?"

"No nothing important. They're cleaning up the gym." Natalie answered. Just then, the tasmanian devil spun in with cleaning supplies, growled, and started spinning in his usual chaotic way everywhere. When he was done the whole gym looked like it was brand new. And he growled:

"Lemony Fresh."

"Where have you been all my life?" Kayla said softly before tackling the poor toon to the ground.

"We're sorry about Kayla," Miki said as she, Kriss and me attempted to pull Kayla away from Taz. "She sometimes gets 'curious' with recipes and there's alot of clean up required afterwards and anything that can help get the job done faster is on our wishlist."

"Well I guess, I say I guess it's understandable for you gals not to want to spend too much time cleaning." Foghorn Leghorn said while begininng to warm up with Sylvester and Porky.

* * *

*~Normal POV~*

All of a sudden there was a rumble followed by a loud growl. Nawt busted in the main entrance, Pound busted in through a side entrance, Bupkus and Bang demolished the door to the locker rooms, Bupkus growling "I'm here." and Blanko coming through the back entrance.

"Me too-" Blanko banged his head into the back of the hoop.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Are you ok?" Miki asked.

"Yes..."

"Um, Michael? Remember those little aliens I told you about?" Bugs gestured to the titanic monstars in front of him while cowering behind Michael.

"You heard of the Dream Team? Well we're the _Mean Team. _Wussy boy." Pound growled, earning a couple snickers from his teammates.

"Wussy boy?" Nawt leaped onto Pound's shoulder.

"We're the Monstars, M-O-N...um..."

"Whatever! Let's see what ya got, Wussy Boy." Bang threw the ball to Michael.

"I don't play anymore." He threw the ball to Pound.

"I don't play anymore, maybe you're just chicken." Bang proceeded to act like a chicken. The rest of the Monstars erupted with laughter, kinda shaking the gym as well.

"I'll take you." Kriss picked up the ball and glared at Bang who glared back.

"Shouldn't you be at home playing with your dollies, girly?" If looks could kill, the green monstar would be dead 60 times over. But Kriss still smirked after a second.

"Shouldn't you be extinct, dinosaur-boy?" Bang growled.

"Come here." Pound went to reach to Kriss but Michael pushed her out of the way. Pound molded Michael into the shape of a basketball and passed him to Nawt.

"Watch the footwork! Can you believe it?" He passed him to Bang.

"Outta the way!" Bang slam-dunked Michael into the hoop breaking the glass in the process. Michael moaned and groaned as he slowly turned back into his original shape.

"Look at your little hero now!" Bang sneered as they started laughing again.

"You're making a mistake."

"Sorry wussy but you're all washed up." Tweety then flew up to Pound's face.

"He's not washed up! Michael will beat all your butts!"

"Aw, shut up!" And then Bang flicked Tweety. Kriss instantly lost her temper. Kriss adores Tweety and if you hurt someone she likes...you get hurt.

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" She was struggling in Amanda's and Natalie's grips to hold her back(from doing anything stupid...)

"Bye-Bye." Bupkus said as they left the gym. Blanko looked back and waved bye to Miki who waved back.

"You ok Tweety?" Kriss asked.

"My poor wittle cwanium. Kwiss, why are there two of you?" Shortly after, the abused bird fainted. Kriss looked at Michael who was slowly getting up and said one thing.

"Sign me up to play, that stupid dinosaur is gonna pay for hurting Tweety."

* * *

**Anime: We got some tension! I revealed two of my pairings, pretty obvious who it is though. But try and guess all 5 pairings and any and all ideas are appreciated, I may use it in a chappie! Baii**


End file.
